Worthless
by Jewel2013
Summary: Honda's feelings about his place, treatment and life in Yu-Gi-Oh! Decided to make this a full story.
1. Chapter 1

I've been called a lot of things in my life, but the one that hurts the most is…

_Worthless_

I looked up what worthless means exactly, just to have a more official definition.

_Having no real value or use; having no good qualities_

_**If I was worthless?**_ \- Why would I be seeing my face, every time I turn on American TV?

For those who don't know, _Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters_ is based on a manga called _Yu-Gi-Oh_ and Honda Hiroto is the original version of myself. Now, the manga was very successful in Japan and then it turned into an Anime of the same name which is mostly known as "Season 0". Now this was equally successful Anime in Japan, but here's where my worth comes in…

Miho Nosaka, a REALLY good friend of mine in the Anime and Manga. But when it came time to cross over to America, because you know were just cool like that! She didn't make the cut and she was in every episode of the first Anime….Now if I was so worthless, how come I made the crossover to America?

Your welcome Tristan Taylor, You got your good looks from me!

_**If I was worthless? – **_Why is Yugi Moto, the main character, still alive?

Death T….I still cringe every time I hear that name.

During the first level, Stardust Showdown. I was the one that figured out that the guns were fake and got us past the first level. Now unless I forgot how to do simple math, don't you have to get pass level one in order to get to level 5?

Death T-3…*sigh* Yugi and I were about to be trapped and crushed by blocks, now I couldn't run anywhere because my shirt was stuck in the blocks. The reason why I panicked was of course my pending doom, but because I could have just gotten out of my shirt and ran to safety. After what Anzu said, I didn't have the heart to go through with it and I saved Yugi instead...

If I hadn't done that, Jonouchi would have tried to get to Yugi and both of them would have died and the game would have been over because this was Yugi's game to begin with.

I saved the main character of our story….If I was so worthless, why would I have done this.

**DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW MANY TIMES I SAVED JONOUCHI! **

_**If I was worthless- **_How could the other Yugi have won the Death-T 5 duel and COUNTLESS other duels throughout of the course of 18 years?

Anyone who watches the show or have read our manga's, knows about out symbol of friendship. Since Yugi and other Yugi share a body (you didn't think I knew all of that, Anzu and Jonouchi aren't the only ones close to Yugi) the other Yugi doesn't get a symbol. So, in order for the symbol, (our key to everything important in the stories) to work, you would need

**Jonouchi…**

**Anzu…**

**Yugi…**

**And last but not least**

** Honda Hiroto **

Now, I could sit here longer and type about all the things that we do, but right now I have to take care of the family like I normally do. So, I will leave you with this…The next time you think to say I'm worthless, useless, and whatever else you decide to call me. Remember that without the little things that the three of us do, there would be no manga's, anime's, games..

Nothing….

Signed

**Honda Hiroto**

The one who does all the little things, in order to make sure the big things happen


	2. June 9th, 1999

6/9/1999

Hello again! Long time, no speak

It's been two years since I really spoke you guys, but between Duelist Kingdom and Battle City; I have been rather busy to say the least. But for some reason I was looking through some of my old posts and saw a lot of positive reviews. I like to thank you guys for that, I honestly thought that no one would truly listen to what I had to say; unless it was new information about Yugi or Joey. So, I figured that I may as well tell you guys about my life. The good, bad and ugly. I mean people keep getting the story wrong so I should be the one to let you know the truth.

My name is Hiroto Honda, but everyone calls me Honda because I don't like people calling me by my first name. Reason why? When I first met Jonouchi-kun, he wouldn't allow me to call him by his first name and at first I was offended. But in actuality, I looked up to him and I figured if going by my last name is what it is going to take in order to fit in with these people, then so be it.

**I know it's stupid….**But when I sit here and think about it, it does make sense, going by another name. It's like when someone tells you that you're not good enough, will never amount to anything or end up like your parents. It doesn't hurt you as much.

I have heard this so many times in my life, it's hard to not believe it sometimes. Which leads me to a piece of my life story; let's just say my father isn't the nicest man to be around. He has his own gun shooting range, _Survival Base Shooting Range_. Since shooting is next to illegal in Japan, my father makes a good amount of money in both teaching and training. Translation? Money doesn't mean as much to me as it does to others. But none of it matters in my case.

Ever since I can remember, I have always had a gun on my person. Just for training of course, but I have thought about using it for other purposes…Sorry, I keep getting ahead of myself.

I was raised to follow orders. Never to question, never to deviate from the order but just to follow them. I remember being seven years old, my father was banging on my door. "Wake up! Wake up!" blowing a whistle in my face, "You're old enough for training now! You need to be ready for what is going to be out there in the real world!" I think he did this because at the time my older brother Haruto had just passed away due to drugs. You see my family is the "typical" family

My father, Honda Takaski, is a retired Type A sergeant sniper in the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force. Ever since he was discharged because of PTSD, he hasn't been himself. He has been extra hateful, but I just chalk that up to the PTSD because I really don't want to get on his bad side. He is the type of person that will tell you to sleep outside because you disobeyed his rules or punch you in the face because you try to get him help. I just try not to get involved, but if I don't step in then my mother gets hurt. Which leads me to her

My mother, Honda Kaiya is a very weak woman. Please don't flame me for saying this, but she just sits right there and watches everything go down? I don't want to see her get hurt because my dad is like 6, 4, ex-military and crazy so I know she can't take him. But she sees me getting hurt and doesn't do anything except puts makeup on my face so no one can tell what's going on.

I don't want to sound but so depressing because my parents mean well and my life isn't as bad as Jonouchi's. But people don't understand that life can be just as hard for the "middle class" people versus other people. As I have said earlier, my life isn't all bad. My parents have never missed a birthday, I have gotten almost every material thing that I ever wanted and had everything that I had ever needed. I even have my own job now for extra money, my parents don't know about it because it might trigger my father. I work a restaurant called SobaCity, I'm there pretty much every day for lunch because of their 400 yen all you can ramen special. So I figured why not apply…

And I got it!

Good to know that I can do things on my own without other people's help. People think I'm confidant but I've always been quite envious of other people, namely Yugi and Jonouchi. With their new success and their growing relationship, I feel just as lonely as I did before I met either one of them. That only happens when I'm directly around them though, when we are on our missions it isn't as bad.

Because I already know what it is, so I can't complain or be mad about it. Think about it, I need to be smart, why would I leave people that I have known since before they were somebody and that I clearly see are going somewhere?

I know that they are going down in history. So I would be a fool if I walked away from this team now, **especially** since Duke is on the horizon. Besides, they are my closest friends and I know that they care a lot about me, even if they don't always show it.

This post went a little longer than I expected, but this isn't even the whole story. My life is kind of like Pretty Little Liars lots of secrets and lies between my parents. (DON'T JUDGE ME! Americans have some of the best T.V. shows AND it helps my English!). But I wanted you guys to know a little bit more about me and hopefully you guys will continue to keep up with me.

Signed,

Hiroto Honda (Honda-kun to you)


End file.
